


Rose-colored boy

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Attemp at Humor, Beggining of relationship, Canon is hard on them so here is something to cope with the drama, Domestic Fluff, Hiiragi is a motherfucking princess, M/M, No arguing here, Shizu is a tease, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: “Are you sure about this Hiiragi?”Shizu is looking at him with one eyebrow slightly arched up.If there is one thing Hiiragi can discern out of his boyfriend's typical poker face, it's probably skepticism, indeed.“It's just dyeing hair Shizu. It's not like it's a permanent thing.” Hiiragi argues, ruffling his own hair for emphasis.Or: Shizu helps Hiiragi with his hair and gets dragged into some new stylish addition as well.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Rose-colored boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh, when was the last time I wrote them again ? *checks her works* Before pandemic ! Yeepi !...
> 
> Canon turned out pretty interesting for that pairing and I got fired up so here it is.
> 
> Huge thanks to the amazing Kii for beta-ing it <3

“Are you sure about this Hiiragi?”

Shizu is looking at him with one eyebrow slightly arched up.

If there is one thing Hiiragi can discern out of his boyfriend's typical poker face, it's probably skepticism, indeed.

“It's just dyeing hair Shizu. It's not like it's a permanent thing.” Hiiragi argues, ruffling his own hair for emphasis.

His roots are starting to grow out in their natural light brown color and when he pointed it out after one of their practice sessions, Shizu had kindly offered his help in the matter. What he didn't expect though, was that Hiiragi wanted some radical change and that he had brought a set of pastel pink coloration as well.

“Still, did you think about the fans?” Shizu tries as a way to dissuade him from his whim.

Hiiragi simply flashes a smile.

“Actually, I made a poll on Twitter,” he says as he takes out his phone, scrolling through his account before shoving it under Shizu's nose, “look look!”

Indeed, Shizu can see the graph and the major voting for a typical pastel pink that would suit any princess in the world. But what is attracting most of his attention, is his own name appearing on another poll just above the first one.

“... You asked them what color would fit me too?” Shizu’s eyes widen as they dart several times from the screen to Hiiragi’s face.

“Yup! And I was so excited about the results that I bought some for you as well in the end,” The bassist pockets his phone and grabs the plastic bag he left on his bed, pulling out a small box from it, “people thought that blue would suit you well and I can’t argue with that.”

Shizu is blinking at him, quite not believing what he just heard.

“I won't do it Hiiragi. Never.”

“Come on!”

“No.”

“Pretty please?...”

Shizu internally scowls. If there is something he’s weak for, it’s holding his ground before those golden puppy eyes and that pleading voice.

“I said no.” He can feel his own voice wavering despite the words.

“Just a thin strand, on the side?...” Hiiragi adds a lovely pout to the whole act and Shizu throws his hand into his hair in frustration, sighing loudly.

“You're insufferable.”

Hiiragi’s face lights up and he takes a step into Shizu’s personal space.

“Is that a yes?”

_Well, fuck._

It was a lost battle from the start anyway.

Shizu can’t help but comply and soon they’re both in the bathroom, Hiiragi with the tip of his hair coated with a stinking gel while he’s carefully putting the same mixture on a large strand of Shizu’s own hair.

“First, you bleach it as much as possible. If not, the color won’t be vibrant enough, mostly if you have dark hair.” Hiiragi explains. His gestures are precise, his fingers well trained by hours spent on taking care of his own hairstyle.

Shizu doesn’t know shit about this kind of beauty routine. He always had a spartan lifestyle, trying to go unnoticed to the relatives who took him in until they said that he was old enough to take care of him once he entered high school.

“And what do we do next?” Shizu asks with a hint of nervousness without turning his head, throwing a sideway glance to his partner who frowns in deep concentration.

“We wait until it’s bleached enough to use the coloration,” The gloved hands stop moving and Hiiragi beams, “All good.”

Shizu starts to understand why they needed a whole day for this stupid task. Hopefully, they make good use of this free time, spending it in rehearsal, skimming through the new ideas Hiiragi gathered for their next songs.

The subject of finding a new guitarist is brought on the table again with a heavy sigh from the bassist.

Granted, Shizu can feel that Hiiragi is thankful for Uenoyama’s help now that the song is complete and that the whole misunderstanding has been cleared up.

Anyway, it’s still weird for Shizu to think that he’s ‘dating’ that disaster of a guy that is his long childhood friend slash past supposed unrequited love.

Nothing really changed though. Shizu is cautious. He’s actually scared. Not of Hiiragi but more because he assumes he’s capable of breaking the boy so easily by crushing him with whatever excess of physical affection. Kinda like he did back then, when he confessed and shit hit the fan.

It wasn’t an issue before because he knew he wasn’t allowed to, knew there wasn’t any room for that, considering Hiiragi’s obvious obsession for Yuki.

Now that they finally came through all that drama, he’s a bit confused as to how he should handle this new stage of their relationship.

Hiiragi is still the same, apart for that self-consciousness that makes him look like a flustered mess more times than Shizu can count in a single day— which is cute.

It fuels his desire and forces himself to put a metaphorical leash around his neck so as to not cross some boundaries his boyfriend (the term still sounds so unfamiliar to him) is not ready to accept yet.

Fortunately, patience is a virtue Shizu came to embrace a long time ago.

The next round of their dyeing activities comes sooner that he expected it to be after all and while the sun is setting, they’re back into the bathroom again, Hiiragi with his new color gracing the tip of his hair and currently applying the same treatment to Shizu.

And he takes his sweet time with it, although it was supposed to be just a strand, Hiiragi had thoughtfully washed his hair, even giving him some tips as to take care of it by himself.

Not that Shizu will do it.

He would probably let the color fade— just to be given either the same treatment or for the pleasure of pissing off the bassist.

It feels unexpectedly good to be spoiled though. The fingers are massaging Shizu’s scalp, sending pleasurable shivers through his body and he closes his eyes, basking in this peaceful moment.

“Woops, maybe I got the wrong color...”

The words immediately kick Shizu out of his relaxed state.

“W—What did you say?”

“Oh no... It's pink too.”

“Are you kidding?!” Shizu jerks his head toward his bandmate but he’s immediately moved back into his previous position with a tut.

“Of course I'm joking, stupid,” Hiiragi starts to rub his scalp again and he feels goosebumps pebbling on the skin hidden underneath his clothes, “you'll have a perfect royal blue touch in that gloomy dark hair of yours, trust me.”

Despite the teasing words, it’s said in a lovely whisper.

_Gloomy, uh?…_

It’s something people used to say about his personality when he was little. The thing is, Shizu has been told so often as to not be a burden for others that he developed an ability to swallow every single emotion. He sometimes appears as a robot to others, when he’s solely noticed.

Shizu would argue that it’s some kind of survival instinct dictating his behaviour and that he just likes to be in control of everything, not letting any single inconvenience get the best of him and bothering his inner steady rhythm.

It’s a double-edged sword— making him bottling years of churning feelings; some of them spreading fire of annoyance and even anger through his bloodstream and others unexpectedly warming his heart with fuzzy sparks, almost making them resurface outside.

_Almost._

And they’re basically all linked to one boy.

Hiiragi washes the excess of blue swirls away which disappear down the drain. The bath is still covered with remains of pastel pink and with this new addition, it looks like they just slaughtered a unicorn in there.

The choice of color is rather ironic. Blue and pink. Prince and princess. And Hiiragi sure is one hell of an infuriating princess indeed.

Whiny, sassy, and a bad loser, Shizu thinks with a deep restrained laugh as the bassist moves behind him and starts drying his hair with a towel. He’s whistling one of their new songs and Shizu can picture Hiiragi’s growing smile with each sound flying out of his mouth, making his heart beat a bit more eagerly in his ribcage.

He has to admit that despite those flaws, Hiiragi is always shining more than the sun itself, warm and comforting— mostly when they’re on stage.

It‘s hard to not be blinded by his talent and the sheer happiness radiating from his soul when they’re performing. It’s hard for Shizu to keep an unfazed face during those moments. But above everything else, it’s so painfully hard to share this side of the boy with everybody else...

Shizu feels his lips curling up in a mischievous grin and he tilts his head backwards, meeting Hiiragi’s puzzled expression which quickly turns into a pout.

“Told you not to move.” He complains, shutting off the hairdryer and putting it aside. He leans in and the freshly pink-dyed strands of hair fall on Shizu’s face, wisps of floral shampoo tickling his nose on the way.

_Bright. Too fucking bright…_

Shizu closes his eyes, inhaling in the nice scent mingling with Hiiragi’s natural one. It tugs at his heart, almost painfully.

Why is he like this? Why did he bind himself to that guy again?…

“It suits you well.”

Hiiragi’s voice is unusually quiet, breath fanning his face. So close. Within reach.

Shizu feels his hands lift up as if they were pulled by some strings held by the bassist and his fingers end up framing those bounced cheeks that he wants to pinch so many times.

Hiiragi stills with a hitch in his breath but doesn’t escape the gesture. Spurred on by that reaction, Shizu cracks his eyes open to stare at the shining gold of Hiiragi’s, his flushed and upside-down face warming the palm of his hands.

A fire inside him roars up and Shizu bites on his lower lip.

He wants it all— all for himself.

And if Hiiragi is willing to offer some of it, Shizu might as well take what he’s allowed to.

With excruciating slowness, letting room for rejection, he brings Hiiragi’s face closer and closer until their lips touch while he’s whispering, “Same goes for you.”

The face hovering above him flushes beet red, eyes widening and making room to more white.

Here it goes— Hiiragi’s greatest show of embarrassment.

Shizu decides that this time he won’t let him take time to breathe though.

You reap what you sow, after all.

He pulls harder and make those lips crash on his own in a rather hungry kiss, tongue poking through Hiiragi’s parted mouth as he gasps for air. It’s way more aggressive than their usual chaste kisses but the bassist takes it with a delighted hum despite the fingers that clench around Shizu’s shoulders like a death’s grip.

Naive boy.

Shizu suppresses a smile and nips at Hiiragi’s bottom lip as a parting gift, making him yelp.

It’s a small warning, a little preview.

Hiiragi suddenly recoils and mumbles, “T-Toilet…” before rushing out of the bathroom with his hands all over his face.

Teasing his beloved is a new addiction Shizu developed very recently. It’s a form of vengeance somehow. It’s really not fair if he’s the only one yearning, right?

Shizu’s eyes catch on his own reflection in the mirror, rubbing the blue strand of hair between his index and thumb.

It’s true, it does suit him.

It’s a cold and dark blue similar to the secret of the deep sea— calm and composed, to balance with everything his boyfriend is radiating off.

Maybe one day, he would be able to rip off those rose-colored glasses from Hiiragi’s face and make him see what real life is about. Sometimes he wants to borrow them, to see the world through the same filter. Not that he’s purposely letting it rub on him already.

For now, he will try to _behave_ , sending the boy hints and signals, poking at his interest on the physical matters and teasingly blowing into that fire.

A small smirk tugs at his lips at the thought.

_Let’s see who will be the most patient one now..._

**Author's Note:**

> They truly hit my soft spot :3
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments, it's always well appreciated :3
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
